Courting Disaster
by Sleepinghookah
Summary: AU: When Killian is put on trial, he finds himself more interested in his attorney than the actual proceedings One- shot/ M for smut


He had dropped his head, letting it bang solidly against the table provided in the waiting room, when she first walked in. He had been promised an attorney, someone who could maybe keep him out of prison or at least shorten his sentence. Instead the court sent him a spritely little thing fresh out of law school who looked far too appealing in her skirt suit to be taken seriously by a jury.

His head made a dramatic crack when it connected with the desk. Aurora had only asked if he planned to plea insanity.

"Are you guilty?" she had asked next, beguiling in her earnest straightforwardness.

He had answered that he was. He had shot Mr. Gold six times in the chest, resulting in his death. Killian should have lied, admitting his guilt to anyone would only land him a life sentence, but he could not give the credit to anyone else. Ending Gold's miserable life was his greatest achievement, and a part of him wanted to brag about it. He pretended that lying to his attorney, with her tiny, pursed lips and beseeching eyes, wasn't strangely difficult.

She had scribbled something in her notes before asking for his story. For the first time in his life, he had confessed everything, from the day he met Milah to the moment her jealous husband had ordered her death. It had been a court spectacle. Hook could still remember in excruciating detail the moment the verdict had come back not guilty. It was then that the icy surety had crept into his veins, freezing his compassion and demanding he enact his vengeance.

Aurora had run with his tory, fashioning it into a surprisingly adept defense. Killian had been mad with grief. How could he bear the man who killed his true love to live? His actions made him a romantic hero not a criminal. It was an idea so laughable that he had needed to fake a coughing fit in the middle of court to mask his chuckles.

As far as attorneys went, Aurora was not terrible. She was excellent with words and could capture the heart of the jury, but she lacked a much needed ruthless streak. The prosecutor, on the other hand, was unafraid to make vicious character attacks on everyone involved in the case. After one particularly brutal dismantling of Aurora's case, she had sat outside the courtroom and wept. Hook sat beside her awkwardly, pretending he didn't notice the tears she hastily wiped away. He would not have known how to comfort her, so he didn't.

Her great triumph as his attorney had been convincing the judge to let him out on bail so he didn't have to spend the entire trial in prison. The bracelet on his ankle served as an incredibly itchy reminder that he was not truly free. If he tried to exit his house he would be tackled by the police before he got off the front porch. In fact, he had been so grateful to have some semblance of freedom, that he had gathered her in his arms for a kiss. His cheek still smarted a day later.

His time in court was a trial in every sense of the word. The hypocritical judge, the pompous lawyer, the sneering jury. He wanted to strangle each and every one of them. Violently attacking someone in the middle of his murder trial, however, did not send the message that he was reformed and repentant - the two Rs that Aurora drilled into his head every day before they went to court.

That Aurora served as deliciously distracting eye candy only made matters worse. At first it was her legs, her incredibly shapely legs or at least what he had seen of them that wasn't concealed by wide-legged trousers and unfairly teasing pencil skirts. They just looked so smooth, and she always wore these wickedly high heels that showed off the muscles in her calves. And when she crossed her legs, he could just make out the shape of her toned thighs.

Considering Aurora's insistence on wearing pencil skirts, it was no wonder that her ass grabbed his attention next. Her skirts would hug it so caringly, sitting snug against the round curve. Walking through the halls on the way to court one day, a hapless intern had dropped the mountain of papers she was carrying, and Aurora - being the caring and naturally helpful person that she was - had immediately bent to assist the boy in collecting his papers. Bent over with her ass swaying in the air, Aurora had managed to distract him to the point that he had been too lost in his daydreams to pay attention to the court proceedings for the rest of the afternoon.

She never dressed to emphasize her chest, which was a shame - something about appearing professional in her place of work. Aurora typically wore a blouse, buttoned to the top, that did nothing more than hint at the seductive curve of her breasts. It would probably help his case if she showed the jury a little bit more of her rack. Killian had even made the mistake of suggesting that aloud to Aurora. The next day she wore a turtleneck.

He was attracted to more than just her body of course. Aurora had the complete package. Her hair looked soft and shiny. He did not possess the words to describe her hair accurately, but he could say it had a nice color, brown with honey tints. Pretty blue eyes were a draw of course. So were plump pink lips.

As if his attraction to her was not enough, Killian found that he was strangely enamored with her personality as well. He was fairly certain they spent more time together than was normal in the typical attorney-client relationship. It started with lunch. Every day they would sit down together over lunch and pour over the case. He found he had a certain knack for the dramatic which suited Aurora's court style nicely, so he was sometimes able to help construct their case.

Lunches had worked for the weeks leading up to the trial, but once their court appearances became a daily activity, they started to spend even more time together outside of the court house. Killian couldn't leave his apartment, so Aurora would come to him. They spent their evenings together on his couch, watching TV and drinking - Killian kept the fridge well stocked with beer, but Aurora wouldn't touch the stuff. She said he only bought cheap swill, so instead she would arrive bearing a bottle of wine and a stack of papers tall enough to bury a person alive. Somehow, their most intimate stories would slip out whenever they spent time together, personal secrets being traded as if it were a regular occurrence to open up completely to someone you had only known for a few months.

The trial was finally winding down, and there was only a week left until the jury would meet to decide his fate. He had been strangely ambivalent about the jury's verdict thus far. Of course he assisted Aurora in constructing the best case possible, but he refused to actually contemplate what a guilty sentence would mean for him. At least he had up until now.

They were sitting on his couch, Aurora's legs propped in his lap and baseball playing in the background. Their TV choices were always limited because without a job he couldn't afford cable, Aurora despised sitcoms, and he was oddly not interested in watching any crime shows lately.

Aurora groaned loudly, her eyes never leaving the documents she was reading at a frantic pace. It had been obvious for some time now that Aurora was starting to crack. She was in many ways the typical WASPy princess. Her parents had groomed her from the day she was born for success, showering her with incentives to work hard and all of the tools necessary to quash the competition; she had started taking SAT prep courses when she was only thirteen. Failure was not something she looked upon kindly, and the possibility of a guilty sentence was starting to make her face pallid with fatigue and worry. He wondered if she would show so much concern for all of her clients or if he was special.

"Am I going to jail forever?" he asked, not wanting to upset her but needing to hear her opinion all the same.

"You're only charged with manslaughter so you will probably only get about fifteen years max," Aurora hedged, avoiding the actual question.

"Fine," he returned. "Am I going to spend the next fifteen years in prison?"

Aurora looked at him, beautiful blue eyes coated with moisture and her lovely lips turned down in a frown, and he knew. It had always been a long shot; after all he was guilty. Seeing Aurora look so heartbroken about it was painful though. He wasn't supposed to be leaving anyone behind, and yet somehow it felt like he was abandoning something important.

He had read her closing statements, or at least what she had prepared so far, and they were compelling. He imagined a number of the jurors would be fascinated by his story, maybe they would romanticize him when they returned home to their families and discussed the case. Still, it would take a truly brilliant turn for the case to end in his favor.

"I think I'll miss you," Aurora whispered.

He didn't actively decide to lean forward. His body simply reacted on instinct. More gently than a murderer should be capable, he reached forward and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Some color bloomed in her cheeks, bringing her to life once again.

"I know I'll miss you," he replied.

She kissed him first, and there was something right about that. It was short, objectively not even that good, but somehow the feeling of her lips pressed against his lingered long after she backed away. He was alight, and as she silently beseeched him with parted lips, he knew she was too.

He kissed her the second time. The earnest hesitancy of before disappeared, swept away by the all encompassing wave of their combined lust. Her papers fell to the floor - dropped or pushed, it didn't matter. Her surprisingly flexible tongue glided just along the edge of his lips before snaking inside his mouth. She tasted unnaturally sweet, like some kind of bubblegum princess plucked out of a fairytale. In fact, everything about her was like something out of a fairytale, too divine to be real. Even the noises she made, soft mewls when he nipped at her lips, were like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Delicate hands gripped his shoulders, perfectly trimmed nails leaving tiny gouges in his skin. Somehow they knew exactly how to respond to one another - as he moved forward, she slid back, letting his body glide over top of hers. He made sure to brace himself on his elbows as their bodies collided. She was such a tiny thing, the full force of his body would probably crush her.

He slid his hands down her sides, tracing the contours of her body. He wanted to study every inch of her body, and there was nothing stopping him. He sat up again, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side. Aurora was too eager to examine his chest to return the favor. Her tiny pink tongue darted out, and licked a wet trail up his chest. With a devilish gleam in her eyes, she blew a puff of warm air against the moisture.

Aurora contented herself for a few minutes to the worship of his abs. He had always had sensitive nipples, and Aurora would flick her tongue against the flat nubs in the most wondrous patterns. Even as her mouth explored his body without hesitation, her fingers only brushed against his skin, inducing shivers up and down his body.

The tension was building to unbearable heights, and Killian knew that he needed all of Aurora immediately. He grabbed her hips and lay back on the couch, letting her tumble into position on top of him. Her hair whipped around at the swift change in position, and he groaned at the sight of her with hair already mussed as if from sex.

Smiling coyly the entire time, Aurora started to unbutton her shirt, each button taking an unforgivable amount of time to pop out of place. Even before the shirt was entirely off her, he had snaked his arms around her back to grapple with her bra strap, unclipping it as quickly as possible.

He had always speculated about the shape and color of her breasts, and now he had all of his suspicions confirmed. They were definitely on the small side, but they matched her slender waist and lithe proportions. He was immediately intrigued by her nipples, dark pink and distended into perfect points. He laid his cheek against the smooth skin between her breasts, scruff scraping the unblemished flesh. His lips captured a nipple, teasing it with teeth and tongue. Aurora squirmed and panted under the force of his ministrations, gripping his head tightly with both hands to keep his head firmly in place. He switched sides, placing wet kisses all over her other breast before returning to the nipple. When he eventually pulled away, the pale pink flesh had been transformed into a canvas of red - the nipples swollen from his attentions and her skin decorated with scrapes from his facial hair.

His hands glided down her body, dipping at the curve of her waist and spreading back out at the curve of her hips. Her body was deliciously tight, the product of rigorous morning runs and tennis on the weekends.

Aurora initiated another kiss, tongues clashing and lips bruising. She was so yielding, letting his mouth slope against hers to set a perfect rhythm, yet somehow demanding at the same time. In another world, he might have been content to simply kiss her for an eternity, worshipping her with every caress, but he would probably die from unsatisfied lust if he attempted such a feat.

With a last peck on the lips, Aurora scrambled off the couch. Killian made a sound in the back of his throat, one part question and one part major objection. Already he felt cold from the loss of her body heat. His disappointment disappeared when she started to unzip her pencil skirt. He had spent far too long fixated on the infernal article of clothing, which somehow managed to be sophisticated and seductive at the same time, however, to let her remove it herself.

"Bend over the back of the couch," Killian instructed, his voice lower than normal with the depth of his excitement.

Aurora did just that, obediently leaning her forearms against the couch and presenting her ass to him. He stood behind her, fingering the fabric, getting a feel for the texture. She swayed a little bit, the swell of her ass pressing against the tops of his thighs. He took his time with the zipper, letting the anticipation build to unimaginable heights. When it was finally undone, he dragged the skirt down her hips. Each bit of revealed skin was a revelation. The skirt made an audible thump as it dropped to the ground.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting in terms of undergarments. Shape wear, perhaps. Nothing if he was really lucky. It seemed, however, that Aurora favored lacy white thongs that perfectly complemented her personality. It was deliciously naughty while still reminding the observer that she was an innocent, someone who wore pretty floral patterns even to bed with her criminal lover. As much as he appreciated the sight of her pert ass in a thong, it had to go as well, and it quickly joined the skirt on the floor.

He dropped to his knees behind her, hands massaging the firm flesh of her rear. She squealed in surprise when he bit the cheek, leaving imprints of his teeth on the supple flesh. Eager as always, Aurora spread her legs wider to give him better access.

Hooking his arm beneath her spread legs, he was able to find her delicious pussy. Her body shuddered in spasms at the swipe of his thumb against her clit. He tapped against it gently, warming her up for what was in store. With his other hand, he prodded against her entrance. Dipping less than a quarter inch inside was enough to coat his finger in wetness. The entire trial had served as foreplay, so it was no surprise she was so easily aroused.

Another finger joined his first at the entrance to her pussy, dipping further inside before starting a deep, slow rhythm. It was not the easiest angle, but with a little maneuvering he was able to enter to the knuckle. He picked up the pace on her clit as well, pressing more firmly in tight circles that had Aurora gasping for air immediately.

Her knees buckled under the intensity of her pleasure. She collapsed further against the couch, and her pussy became even more accessible to his questing fingers. In her new position, he was able to hook his fingers inside her cunt, searching for the leathery inner skin of her g-spot.

Aurora's wail of joy alerted him to his success. Her pussy started to tighten, flexing powerfully against his fingers, a promise of what was to come. She came gasping and panting, little articulate noises escaping her parted lips. Only when her body had stilled completely did Killian remove his fingers, sticky with the evidence of her pleasure.

"You going to be alright, love?" he laughed, smacking her ass playfully and jolting her back into alertness.

She turned around, still leaning against the couch as she was still regaining her bearings. Her body was red all over, a combination of blushing and exertion. He rather liked this side to her. He found her incredibly sexy when she was buttoned to the throat and pristinely polished, but the inverse was amazing.

"It's time for your pants to go," Aurora said in response, eyeing his pants as if they had gravely wronged her.

His cock had been hard for some time, so he was more than happy to oblige. Unfairly tight pants were torn off and thrown to the side.

"Boxer-briefs," Aurora muttered to herself.

She was clearly just as invested in his choice of underwear as he had been in hers. Her nimble fingers hooked into the elastic band and snapped it against his skin. She massaged the inside of his thigh with one hand and rubbed the heel of her hand against his concealed cock with the other.

Killian practically leaped out of his briefs, almost knocking over Aurora in his haste. She just giggled at his excitement, a teasing minx until the very end. He nearly passed out when she licked her palm, wetting it thoroughly. Her wet hand curled around his dick, and he benefited immediately from the softness of her little hand. She pumped him at an unhurried pace, thumb sweeping against the head at the end of each stroke.

Such skilled hands she had. Her hand twisted deliciously against his skin, burning him with the friction but her hand glided up and down smoothly, aided by the saliva that clung to her palm. Every time her hand would pause, pressing against the sensitive underside of his dick, he wanted to explode, but he had no intentions of being finished so soon.

Knowing that things would be over quickly if he didn't stop her, Killian grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his protesting skin. Aurora gave him a knowing smile and licked her lips.

"I want you right now. Right here," Aurora said in the same matter-of-fact tone she used when examining a witness. That shouldn't have been so sexy.

Killian found himself nodding helplessly. It was hard to think straight when his cock was hard and yearning, and a blushing temptress was trying to grab his dick.

Still, he remembered with a shouted "Fuck!" that he needed to find a condom. He scrambled through the kitchen, searching for the condoms that were distributed messily throughout his apartment. Aurora did not help his efforts as she was an intriguing distraction. She followed behind him, kissing his neck whenever he stopped and sucking the skin to leave love marks along the column of his neck. He managed to find one in a cupboard and immediately tore the package open and rolled it down his penis.

"You know I could be disbarred for this," Aurora said, as he stalked towards her.

The realization that he was endangering her future brought him up short. He wanted her happiness more than her body, though that was weird in and of itself.

He grit his teeth, feeling like the words were going to choke him, "Do you want to stop?"

Aurora laughed, "God no!"

"Now you're just trying to bother me," he growled. "Get on the couch!"

Aurora complied, giggling in the most infuriating manner the entire time. He set to work on replacing those giggles with moans.

The couch was not wide but it was large enough to suit their purposes. He grabbed onto the armrest behind Aurora's head, wanting the leverage. Aurora lifted her legs, locking them against his hips, opening her pussy up to him. She grabbed his cock once more and guided it to her opening.

He paused for just a moment, soaking up the heat that emanated from her pussy, before driving home. Aurora's back arched deliciously, nipples scraping against his chest. He waited inside her, savoring the vice-like grip around his cock. Aurora made a little moaning noise as her pussy walls fluttered.

He started to ram into her, stopping just short of slamming into her cervix. With every thrust he rolled his hips languidly before snapping them forward. He kept the pace tightly controlled, counting each thrust off in his head.

Killian grasped at her legs, lifting them higher until they rested on his shoulders. Aurora's body bent in half, and she placed her feet down on his back to steady herself. He was able to thrust as hard as he wanted from their position, earning satisfied moans from Aurora. Sweet and tender was all well and good, but it was that little bit of roughness that made Aurora's eyes roll back in her head and her pussy tighten.

He pulled himself forward using the arm rest, until his face hovered directly above hers. Their foreheads just barely brushed against each other. It was the eye contact that would be his undoing. Even through the pleasure, Aurora never broke her gaze, staring at him with eyes the color of the sea.

"Please, please, please," she murmured, body heating up once more.

His hand drifted between her wide-spread thighs and started to thumb her clit. It was so engorged that he found it immediately.

Aurora was not the only one panting. Killian too was coming undone from the pleasure. Between harsh breaths, words were spilling out of his mouth like a benediction. He told her she was beautiful, a princess. She was unreal and sexy and the most amazing fuck he had ever had. It was as if the part of his brain that filtered thought from speech had been completely shut down.

When Aurora came again, it was even more wonderful to behold than her first orgasm. She moaned loudly before fading off into silence as if noises could no longer escape her throat. She clawed at her own neck, hands sliding down her chest and eyes drifting close in pleasure.

He never really stood a chance of continuing, what with her pussy tighter than ever before and her face contorted in ecstasy. Three more thrusts were enough to send him over the edge beside her, groaning all the way.

Whatever happened next was irrelevant. The rest of his life paled in comparison to this one moment of pure rapture. The jury's verdict was of no importance. Between Aurora's clenching thighs he had already been liberated.


End file.
